


Different Here

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jason reflects on life in Kenya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Different Here

**Author's Note:**

> I've riffed on this idea before. Basically, Jason in Egypt gets rescued by a stubborn ex-SAS that helps him sort his life out.

It was a different life in Kitale.

Well, outside it about as far as you could get and still be in that city's sphere of influence.

Wintergreen didn't let him cook, which was like Alfie back in Gotham, but Wintergreen did it to keep his kitchen clean for his own religion.

Slade had shown him the grill space and mini-fridge back of the house, told him he was welcome to use it.

He didn't think Alfie had ever set aside provisions for anyone else to be able to cook things.

And there was the whole outside thing. Space and open air and trees and animals wandering around from time to time was just weird to him. Cool, but weird.

If he needed space? Like, with walls and a roof and not seeing anyone? He could use the guest house on the other side of the garage. It had a kitchen too, and Wintergreen said it was okay to use however he wanted; Jo didn't keep dietary restrictions the way he did. She was the only one who used it, and she'd been cool with him the one time she stopped by, if really damn British in some ways.

But those ways were like her dad's ways, and that was way different from Alfie's British.

Slade, too, he wasn't like Bruce, except some ways he was. He could be distant and prickly at times, but… he would also offer to spar just for the hell of it. Or go work on something on the property and ask for him to come help at the very beginning.

So many different things, new ways to learn, but ever since Wintergreen had saved him in Egypt, Jay had chosen to adapt to it.

This felt like a real home, with broken people that knew they were still cracked and chipped by life, who made it work for them without hiding behind some grand mission in life.

It suited him, and he'd stay as long as they let him.


End file.
